


Gravity's Blood

by n8_the_gr8



Category: Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adaptation, BAMF Uraraka Ochako, Dark, Depressing, Excessive Violence, Gen, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Overpowered Uraraka Ochako, Post-Blip, Torture, Writing Exercise, new powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n8_the_gr8/pseuds/n8_the_gr8
Summary: 50% of the world disappeared overnight seven years ago. The world moved on, but she didn't. Uraraka Ochaco, is the number one hero in the world, but this world isn't like the world she knew before. Himiko Toga has been apprehended by the Tokyo police department, and only she knows where Inko Midoriya is being held.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Toga Himiko & Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 15





	Gravity's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very brief writing exercise I did almost two years ago. As many people did after they saw Infinity War, I imagined a Hero Aca version. That never really bore any fruit so I scrapped it, but I did write this which takes place in that AU. I adapted the interrogation scene from The Dark Knight. This ain't part of anything so don't feel bad for not getting any past story beats, cuz they don't exist! Hope you find some enjoyment from this horribly depressing story lol

The room is dimly lit. One way mirrors surround her, but it doesn't matter to her. She loves the atmosphere. Himiko Toga sits handcuffed to a cold table, she hears her stomach growl with ferocity. She hasn't eaten anything all day. Japan's police force really hates its inmates. But again, it doesn't matter to her. She loves it. It's twisted, cruel, unnecessary, everything that she adores and worships in this deadly cycle she calls life. However, she does wish she had her knives. These days, her knives are her only friends. They understand her. They complete her. With her husband dead and her wife estranged, her knives are what make her  **whole.** All she can do is look dead ahead and keep an eye on the door. 

Finally, she hears a click, and the door opens. Katsuki Bakugo walks in the Pro-Hero Ground Zero, a very offensive name in her opinion. However, Bakugo isn't the one to keep other's feelings in mind. Her late husband is a testament to that fact. He's wearing his hero suit: gaudy, pretentious, and just a shitty design in her opinion, but he wasn't wearing his grenade-shaped gauntlets, which was a plus in her eyes. His eyes were burying into her. A stone-cold expression sits stoically on his face, but an expression that speaks loudly, just like the man in question. He sits down and glares at her. She smiles, it was time to play.

"Inko Midoriya didn't make it home from the hospital," the explosive hero states.

Toga gives a deranged smile, "Oh no."

Bakugo's eyes start to strain, a blood vessel appearing on his forehead. "What did you do to her?" he asks with a loud voice. 

Toga feigns curiosity to his question, "Me? I was right here." The insane villain shows Bakugo her cuffs. "Who did you leave my Mother-in-Law with, hm?" Her smile grows even wider,  **"Your sidekicks?** Well, if they're still 'your sidekicks' and not  **Stain's."**

Bakugo looks straight ahead into the eyes of the madwoman. He knows she's behind Mrs. Midoriya's disappearance. She's just  **playing him.** Bakugo does not like to be played with. He needs answers, he needs the location of Inko Midoriya. He needs to  **save** her. Himiko Toga is a dangerous villain who loves to play these games. 

Toga is trying her hardest not to let her facade break, trying not to enjoy the comedy gold in front of her. Katsuki Bakugo the strongest hero, powerless and desperate to save a little old woman. She loves playing games, seeing how far she can play before the hero dies or breaks and starts beating her to a pulp. The perfect game, because she wins either way. 

"Does it depress you, Kacchan?" Toga asks, "To know how alone you really are? To know that every day, heroes are losing? To know that every day, people are losing hope in you? To know that when my husband died and all those… other more insignificant people died, that you heroes weren't bulletproof? To know that no matter what you do, you can never save those 3.5 billion people being erased from existence?" Toga loves this game. With every question she's asked, she gets more excited, she gets more eager with every swipe with her invisible knife in this metaphorical fight, it's euphoria to her. She saw with every question she asked, Bakugo's face became darker and darker. She's winning this game. She always wins.

"Where is she?" Bakugo asks, with a straining calm voice.

Toga's already large smile grows even larger, "What time is it?"

Bakugo's eyes narrow, "Why?"

Toga glances up to the ceiling, "Because depending on the time, she may be in one spot or  **several.** " she states. "No wife really likes her in-laws, am I right?"

Bakugo looks straight into her eyes, sighs, and brings out a key he had in his belt, and uncuffs Toga much to her surprise.

"If we're going to play this shitty game, I'm going to need some coffee," he says as he starts walking to the door. 

Toga's smile starts to fade, "Ugh, the good cop, bad cop thing? I'm sorry to say Kacchan, but your bad cop is horrible."

Bakugo stops at the door, turns to face Toga, still sitting at the desk, and  **smiles,** "Oh, I'm not the bad cop." with a buzz and a click, he exits the room. 

Toga sits there confused, who can be worse than him? Her question is quickly answered as the lights suddenly turn on and…

_ BAM! _

Her head hits the desk with tremendous force; she knows what this is... She knows  **who** this is. But right now, she holds her forehead, which is  **throbbing** with pain. She looks up and sees  **her** . She got a costume change over the years, her once pink accents are now a deep green, instead of being skin tight, it wore more like armor, and now she has a gray mouthguard from  **his** old costume. Who stands before Himiko Toga is her estranged wife,  **Ochaco Uraraka, Pro-Hero Uravity.** Toga smiles as a new player enters the game. 

Toga starts to talk, " **Baby,** you can't start with the head during these things, your victims get all fuz-"with a swift motion, Uraraka bends one of Toga's fingers all the way back, breaking it. Toga gasps in pain but starts to chuckle, "Much better,  **honey."**

"Where is **she?"** Uraraka demanded. 

"Aww, no catching up? It's been so long since our wedding, my darling Ochaco~." Toga taunted.

Uraraka, enraged, grabs Toga by the shoulders and activates her  **Zero Gravity** , with Toga now suspended precariously in mid-air, laughing hard, "Where the hell is Inko, Toga?!"

Toga quells her laughter and starts to speak, "Ohhh, I missed this! I missed our wonderful conversations,  **honey!** I missed you throwing me across the room with your beautiful quirk! Ohhh,  **baby** , this is a  **treat** . **"** she starts to laugh.

Ochaco grabs Toga's head, "I'm not playing games  **Himiko,"** and throws her toward the one-way mirror, cracking it slightly. 

Toga, sprawled against the mirror, starts laughing again. "But I  **am!** How else am I going to have fun in this world, hm? The League is disbanded, Tomura is dead, and Sanosu is in hiding! I have to make my fun around here!"

Ochaco sneers and puts her fingers together, "Release," she says, and Toga hits the ground hard, laughing still. She walks over to Toga, grabs her by the hair, drags her to the other side of the room and throws her to the wall, while Toga laughs on and on.

"Okay other question, where is Sanosu? He's been missing for years." Ochaco puts her knee directly into Toga's abdomen, pushing in, causing a pained yelp from Toga, who then starts laughing **.** "Oh don't stop asking questions I know the answer to and start asking questions I don't know! Sanosuke doesn't trust anyone. Especially me! In fact, when we first met, I wanted to gut him right then and there!" Toga again finds herself being thrown across the room feeling weightless. Again, Toga keeps on  **laughing,** "But that brat did keep his word. He  **changed everything** , and for the better! The world's wide awake now. Heroes aren't bulletproof. People use to think that heroes could never die, even after All Might's retirement, people thought that heroes were invincible. But all it took was a crazy kid to snap his fingers and wipe out half the world. All the while, the New Symbol of Peace being filmed worldwide crying as he knew he was dying, while you held him in your arms as he turned to  **dust.** You gotta admit Ochaco, our husband died very  **pathetically** . I woulda gave him a couple of gashes to his throat if I-"Ochaco grabs Toga and activates her quirk yet again, this time, she says,  **"Heavier."** A tremendous amount of pressure is put on Toga as she hits the floor. It feels like an elephant is sitting on her back, she can't get up… but she continues to laugh. 

"I am not your wife, and he  **is not your husband,"** Ochaco says. 

"He  **was** our husband, honey. It's just you and me now." Toga coughed, "He's  **dead** , remember?"

"I can bring him back. I can bring everyone back. Just tell me what I want to know!" with that, the force pushing Toga down strengthened. 

Again, the madwoman kept laughing, "Oh my god babe! Don't you get it?! You can't change what's happened! Even if you bring everyone back if you bring  **him** back, what are they going to see? A world in chaos? Heroes with wounds?" Toga with her strength, lifts her head and bores her eyes into Uraraka's, "What will  **he** think when he sees  **you?"** she laughs more, "I mean, look at you! You've  **fallen,** Ochaco baby. You're not the hero he was supposed to be! You're not the hero he thought you were! You're a bastardization of his vision!" her skin starts to morph, and her voice starts to change, "You're not a hero, Ochaco dear. You're just  **crazy.** Like  **me."** Her eyes become a deep green, her hair starts to shorten and become messy, changing a familiar green hue, "You just couldn't bear it, could you? You  **snapped!** They don't understand you,  **Uraraka.** Only  **I** understand you." Toga's face is now a perfect replica of the late Izuku Midoriya. "You never even heard him say that he  **lo-"Toga's** twister message is cut off by a quick kick to her face. Breaking her nose, leaving a trail of blood, her face also returns to its form. 

A noise comes from the other side of the glass. With quick thinking, Ochaco takes one of the chairs and positions it underneath the doorknob, blocking anyone from getting in and stopping her. All while this is happening,  **Toga is still laughing.**

Uraraka picks Toga up by the hair, the heavy gravitational force still in effect leaves Toga in great pain as she feels that her scalp is going to be ripped off.  **She still laughs.** Uraraka kicks Toga in the face again, "Where is she?!"

"I'm not going to tell you! You're going to have to kill me!"  **Toga laughs,** "And that's the one line you aren't going to cross, isn't it?! Of all the horrible things you've done to criminals in the past ten years,  **you never killed!" She laughs.** "Because you know that  **he wouldn't have anything to do with you!** Why would he love a  **murderer?!"**

Another kick to the face, "Where is Inko Midoriya?!"

With pain comes  **laughter,** "And to top it all off, when, not if... **when** you kill, and everyone's turned their back on you," Toga's face morphed back into Izuku's,  **"I'll be there."**

Uraraka freezes, her face turns from white-hot rage to calm in a split second. She hears banging on the door, yelling from Bakugo, demanding her to stop. She needs to act fast. That door won't hold for long. She lets go of Toga's hair, kneels down, and places her left hand on Toga's upper back, and her right hand on her lower back, "No,  **you won't."** Her left-hand start to glow a deep pink, but her right-hand starts to glow a deep blue. 

Toga yells in pain as her upper body stretches towards the ceiling while her lower body is seemingly glued to the ground.  **She doesn't laugh anymore** . "Where is Inko Midoriya?!" Her only answer is ear-piercing screams, "Tell me!"

The door suddenly explodes open, and Bakugo rushes in and tackles Uraraka to the ground, "Uravity, stop it! You're killing her!"

"Get off me!" demands Uraraka, "Get off of me and let me do my job!" In a swift movement, Uraraka tosses Bakugo off to the side, and runs back to Toga, "Where is Inko Midoriya?! Where is Sanasou?! Talk before I rip you in fucking half!"

A voice rings out and resonates in Ochaco's ear, "Uraraka! Stop!" It's a familiar voice. A voice she hasn't heard in ten years. It was Izuku's voice. She turns to the doorway, "Deku? Ho-", she instantly falls unconscious. Standing in the doorway is not Izuku Midoriya, but rather Hitoshi Shinsou, The Manipulator. 

Toga slumps to the floor, still in pain, but silently  **laughing** once again. 

Shinsou walks up to Bakugo and helps him off the floor, "Sorry I'm late, I was in the middle of a robbery when you called."

Bakugo huffed, "Be quicker next time."

"You're all hopeless idiots."

The two pro heroes turn to see Toga on her back, sprawled across the floor. She takes deep breaths, "You heroes are still trying to play by the book. When one of you goes off-script, you all freak out! Like a status quo that needs to be maintained! Like worker ants. Never deviating from the norm." Toga laughs, "Inko Midoriya is currently located at Dagobah Beach, where all the junk is. You better hurry up, though. She might just  **explode** from all her anxiety!" Toga laughs once again. 

At this time, Shinsou breaks his spell on Uraraka, and he and Bakugo run out the door. Uraraka goes to walk out the door, "You know you lucked out, right baby?" Toga says, "You didn't get to kill me now, but I have a sneaking suspicion that this won't end until one of us is standing over the other's lifeless body." she flashes a maniacal grin. 

Uraraka stops at the doorway, "Deku never killed. I'm no killer," she replies. 

"I highly doubt that. Remember what I first said to you when we first met, 'We're the same.'" 

Uraraka looks back to meet the gaze of a crazy woman smiling with evil intent. The gravity hero scoffs and runs out the doorway. 

Soon Toga is transferred to her cell, back to her bed, and back to her inner thoughts. She had a fun day today! It's always nice to see her wife. She truly does love her, but she doesn't love her back. Such a tragedy in her eyes. Sometimes she wishes her husband was alive just so she could've been the one to kill him, but no, she was robbed. Now she just wants to kill her wife. Or maybe, she wants her wife to kill her. She likes the former, but she also likes the latter. As she stares at the dark brick wall in front of her, she sighs, her knife makes her feel so much better when she's alone.

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth chapter of My Avengers Academy is going up later today :)


End file.
